When I Got Raped
by HeavyDutyPLUS
Summary: A STRIATE guy is in for a BIG surprise when he decides to take a shortcut...you get the idea, R for gay actions, SO IF U MOFO-FOBIC…BEWARE! Fic dedicated to a ‘yoai’ crazed friend...2 parts long.
1. Part 1

**When I got Raped **

**Summary** - A STRIATE guy is in for a BIG surprise when he decides to take a shortcut…you get the idea, **R** for gay actions, SO IF U MOFO-FOBIC…BEWARE! Fic dedicated to a 'yoai' crazed friend…2 parts long.

**Disclaimer - Inuyasha doesn't belong to me…yet.**

_**PART 1**_

"Dammit Miroku, wish I could but I gotta go see my girl." Inuyasha said, sounding regretful. 'Man Kagome, you're ruining my life…' Of course he hadn't really meant it. He like spending time with her, only it's taking time out of hanging with his boys.

"Geez, can't you be away from her for at least an hour?" Miroku asked. "This ain't just any party man, it's the party of the century!"

"I…I can't." Inuyasha sighed. "She's been hitting me on the cell all day."

"Can't you pretend it's some prank call like you do when I call?" Miroku asked, almost pleadingly.

"No man, she'll kill me if I ditch her for some party." Inuyasha really wanted to go but he couldn't bare face Kagome after that. She'll be really mad and might give him the silence treatment again. 'Boy do I hate it when she does that…'

"Fine, it's your lost." Miroku gave up and shrugged.

"Man, you don't know how right you are…" Inuyasha sighed. "I gotta go now before late."

"Iight, c ya tomorrow dawg." Miroku said before leaving for the party.

Inuyasha sighed again, regretting staying loyal to his girl for only a minute or so. "Dang, I can't believe I'm even thinking that." He said to himself sadly. "She loves me, that why she wants to spend time with me, I gotta show her I love her too…" He thought a loud.

"Do you have to?" A voice broke his thoughts.

Inuyasha look up. It was a guy he never seen before. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, rudely as ever. Inuyasha isn't really the friendly to stranger type.

"You can call me boss." He replied.

Inuyasha gave him a funny look. He spit onto he ground in between them. "Looking for a fight are you?" Inuyasha growled. 'Telling me to call him boss, HA! What a laugh.'

"No, not really." He replied. "I'm looking for some fun." He added.

"Oh, you going to Naraku's party huh?" Inuyasha asked, calming down. 'He's probably one of Naraku's friends…'

"I have no idea what you talking about." He responded.

Inuyasha just stared at him. "Yeah whatever." He growled. "I don't fucking care where you heading to, just get the hell out of my fucking way you shit face." Inuyasha growled.

"Why, that wasn't nice." He sighed. "I think you owe me an apology."

Inuyasha stared at the guy in confusement. He wasn't used to being treated like that at all. "Why hell I will!" Inuyasha growled. "Get out of my face or imma make you!" Inuyasha got into fighting position.

"I don't think that's wise." A voice came from behind the guy.

Inuyasha watched as eight men came out from behind the guy who dared told Inuyasha to call him boss. "Fuck." Inuyasha hissed bitterly at his misfortune.

"Oh, my apologies, I forgot." The 'boss' smiled, seemly hiding something. "These are men." His smile widen. "They would like to join my fun with you."

"Woah woah, who said anything about me?" Inuyasha asked. He was so sure the 'fun' was gonna be a fight and he know he couldn't take them all on. "I was just on my way to my girl's place, if you don't move, imma be late man." Inuyasha tried to past but failed.

The 'boss' laughed. "I don't think that's possible." He said, grinning now. "We can't have the party without you."

That sounded as bad as when the teacher told him he got and F once again on his pop quiz. "Oh come on, look, if it's about before, dawg you know I was just joshing with you…right?" He asked, now kind of knowing what he had to deal with.

"No it's not that, I'm not a bit offended." His smile disappeared. "I've been watching you for a while now…" He started.

Inuyasha was confused. "You were?"

"Yes, and I found quite a liking to you." He continued, scaring Inuyasha a bit.

"Uh, thanks?" Inuyasha fake a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I found you quite, how do you put it? Sexy." He grin when Inuyasha's face faulted.

"W-what?!" Inuyasha gasped, not sure if he heard right.

"Me and my men really think you're an attractive young boy." He explained, sounding almost shameless. "We would like to see you naked though."

"Very much." One of the guys standing near him added.

Inuyasha just stared. Not believing what he's hearing. "Uh, I'm serious guys, I got to go."

"What's the hurry?" The 'boss' asked.

"My girl is waiting for me…" Inuyasha replied.

"She can wait a bit longer can't she?" He smiled, Inuyasha describe it as 'a sick smile'. "Get naked for us and I might consider letting you go early."

"Fuck, go to hell." Inuyasha said before making a run for it.

Too bad he didn't got far. Two guys jumped on him, bringing him down.

"Dammit! Get off you fags!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to push them off.

But two more came, and they proceed holding onto each of his limbs, making him stand put in the process.

"Shit, what are you doing? Leggo!" Inuyasha tried to free himself but failed.

"You shouldn't have tried to run my dear." The 'boss' walked over to him. He ran a hand over Inuyasha's cheek and cupped his jaw.

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking his head back and forth since he couldn't take a swing at the bastard.

"Your skin so smooth, yet rough." He comment. "Take off his shirt." He ordered one of his free men.

The guy walked over and pulled at Inuyasha's shirt ignoring Inuyasha's protests and struggles.

"Ah, what a nice firm chest you have." The 'boss' commented. He leaned in and nuzzled Inuyasha's nipples with his nose. "Not as hairy as I thought…then again you're only 15 right?"

"W-what the hell?" Inuyasha gasped. "Oh fuck…" He moaned softly, through gritted teeth. 'Shit that feels good…' He totally ignored the guy, yet wondering how he knew his age…

"Your nipples are so pulp, so puffed, so sexy." He said as he brushed his lips on it.

'Damn…fucking gay ass mofo' "Fucking stop that man." Inuyasha growled. He was scared of the way this guy is acting, though he didn't want to admit it.

"Why?" The guy ask, now nibbling on his right nipple.

"Dammit! I'm fucking striate man!" Inuyasha growled. "I got a girl and I'm happy with my sex life so lay off!"

The 'boss' laughed softly, now starting to give Inuyasha's nipples a few licks.

Inuyasha moaned despite his will.

"You don't taste half bad." He said as he started sucking on it gently. "Actually, you taste great…" 'With a dose of cologne…nice…'

"Stop…stop it you…ahhh…" Inuyasha grunted.

"I don't want to…" He mumbled while sucking on the other nipple.

Inuyasha whimpered as the guy 'accidentally' bit his tender left nipple.

He finally chose to pull away, only to fiercely attack Inuyasha's unexpecting lips with his in an unwanted kiss. (Inuyasha's behalf.)

"You motherfucking asshole!" Inuyasha growled at him when he finally pulled away, leaving Inuyasha gasping for breath.

"You taste great." He ignored Inuyasha's comment. "Take off his pants." He ordered one of his free men.

"With pleasure." The guy smiled and came close to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha struggled some more when he heard that. "No! Get away you bastard!" He yelled when the guy started tugging on his pants. "RAPE RAPE HELP!" He desperately yelled, hoping someone, anyone would hear him and alert the police or something.

The 'boss' laughed. "No one cares hon." He told Inuyasha. "These people only worry about themselves, others don't matter." He explained.

Inuyasha glared at him, angrily. His pants finally got pulled off since he couldn't stop it, the four men who was holding his limbs, held tighter, holding him in place so the other dude could pull the pants off.

The 'boss' grinned at the slight of Inuyasha in his black colored boxers. "Not bad, not bad at all." He commented as he move closer. "You seem to be packing a big one in there." He said, obviously at the big noticeable budge in between Inuyasha's legs, behind the boy's thin layer of cloth.

Inuyasha growled at that comment. "Glad you noticed, cause it's going up your fucking ass if you won't let me go!"

"Isn't that the whole idea?" The 'boss' asked, smiling at the budge.

Inuyasha was totally freaked out at that. "Man, stop joking around, I get it, I won't be rude to ya anymore, just let me go."

"No, I don't think you understand." The guy lean in near Inuyasha's right dog ear. "I want you." He whispered. "Badly…" He added.

Inuyasha's eyes widen when he heard it. He gasped in horror when his cock was squeezed lightly between the layer of cloth.

"It is big." The guy whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "Just how I like it, the bigger, the better, right?" He asked in a bare whisper.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha replied.

"I would love that very much, but you have to promise me you will." The guy said, whispering in Inuyasha's ear still. He move back slightly to blow gently against the twitching ears.

'Fuck! Don't fucking tell me they're actually fags!' Inuyasha thought frightened. He had this thing against gay, he didn't want to but ever since Jakotsu forced an unexpected kiss upon his lips in the boy's room, he's freaked out. From that day on, he wants nothing to do with gays, at all. He's been avoiding Jakotsu as much as he can. "I ain't promising shit to fags!"

The guy looked hurt, yet amused. "Very well, I guess I have to rape you then, if it's the only way that I can get what I want…"

Inuyasha was scared shitless right then. He started struggling like crazy. "Let me go! Let me go you faggots!"

-POW-

Inuyasha froze. 'The fag just hit me…he just stole me the bastard…'

"I didn't want to but you left me no choice." The 'boss' said, in an apologizing tone.

'As if!' Inuyasha shouted back mentally in his mind.

The guy gave Inuyasha dirty grin. "I want you to enjoy this as much as I will." He told Inuyasha softly in a whisper.

Inuyasha glared. "Sorry but I have a thing against fucking someone that has what I have." He stated bitterly.

The guy laughed. "Too bad, cause I don't." He said before snapping his fingers.

Inuyasha didn't get it until one of the guys came over and worked on removing Inuyasha's boxers.

"Oh shit, hell no!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to kick the guy away. Too bad it didn't work and his boxers were pulled down past his knees.

The guy smirk at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was so embarrassed right then. He couldn't say anything. There he is, exposed to all these fags…

"I like, I like." The guy complimented. "I wonder how big it can get when harden…" He said, sounding as if mainly to himself.

Inuyasha growled. "Stay away damn you!"

"What if I don't?" The guy ask, interest in what Inuyasha's reply would be.

Inuyasha frown. He can't get them arrested if there's no one there. If he say he'll turn them in afterwards…wouldn't they kill him so that he won't? He wasn't ready to die after being fucked by fags…that's not a good way to die at all. Inuyasha remained silent.

The guy chuckled. "You're in for some good time boy, so buckle up." He said as if Inuyasha was going to go on a roller coaster ride or something.

Inuyasha send him a death glare and tried to struggle again.

The guy came over and started to fondle Inuyasha's balls.

Inuyasha just lost control right then. He started cursing and yelling everything he had in mind at the fags.

That didn't get him much, only a few hard painful thugs at his balls.

"Shut it." The guy ordered but Inuyasha didn't feel like shutting his trap for the likes of him.

Another tug gave his cock a painful feeling. "Ahhh…shit! Stop it." Inuyasha pleaded.

They laughed. The leader guy started to pull on Inuyasha's balls harder causing Inuyasha to scream in pain.

"Please…" Inuyasha whimpered. "Stop…"

"Aww tough guy ain't so tough after all?" He teased, tugging harshly on Inuyasha's tender soft balls.

Inuyasha winced. It hurt like hell. He felt as if it's going to tear off by the way the guy was pulling on it. "Please stop…" Inuyasha tried pleading again. "Please don't do this to me."

The guys laughed.

"You should have thought about this before you ran your dirty mouth at the boss." One of the guys spoke.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha apologized. "Please stop."

The boss dude laughed and kiss Inuyasha on the lips. His hands still played on Inuyasha's balls. He lick against Inuyasha's lips but Inuyasha wouldn't open so he tugged Inuyasha's balls down again, the boy yelped. He ran his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth when the boy screamed, giving him access.

Inuyasha whimpered. He struggled again for release but the guys weren't exactly weak, they're about as strong as he was. They held onto his arms and legs tightly. A guy holding onto each limb.

The leader pulled away. "Damn you're so sexy." He exclaimed, unzipping his jeans. "I want your hot wet mouth on my prick." He stated as he pulled out his cock. It appeared he wasn't wearing his underwear.

Inuyasha couldn't help but thought the bastard had planned this whole encounter. He stared at the cock in front of him, wide eyed. "If you think imma lick that dirty thing, you have another thing coming!" Inuyasha growled instinctively and struggled again. This time he found a little bit more of his strength causing the guys to stumble slightly in surprised. "Let me go dammit!" Inuyasha growled when they held him back, using all of their strength.

The boss just stared at his prey. "I'm so sorry you don't find my cock appetizing, but you're gonna have to suck it one way or another." He told Inuyasha, whose eyes widen the more. "And just because you called it 'dirty', imma make you take it up the throat." He grinned at Inuyasha's now white face. "Oh wait, actually… even if you were willing, it'll still go up your cute throat." He and the guys laughed. "Imma have you clean it for me…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Please, I'm sorry." He pleaded again. "It's not nasty, it's actually good looking!" Inuyasha lied. "Please don't make me suck it, I'm so sorry!"

The guy laughed again. "Baby, I gotta have my cock up your pretty mouth or I won't be satisfy." He grinned again when Inuyasha's face faulted. "I don't know why you're so unwilling to eat my cock, after all, didn't you just say it's good looking?" He teased the scared boy.

"Please don't, I'm begging you!" Inuyasha pleaded. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into??!'

"You do know that your begging is only turning me on don't you?" The guy laughed when Inuyasha just stared, wide eyes. "Open up." He ordered

Inuyasha quickly closed his mouth, frightened.

He frowned. "Open up, make it easier for yourself." He told Inuyasha sweetly. "Either way, imma get my cock in your pretty mouth." He ran a hand across Inuyasha's lips. "You wouldn't want it _forced_ down your throat do you?"

_**DUN DUN..DUN…**_

**_HeavyDutyPLUS _**- Got help from Anthony, Michelle, Gerald, Kevin, and Frankie. But since I wrote it all down myself, I GET ALL THE CREDIT!! laughs ….they only help me on the idea of torturing a striate guy and the pervert ness…any who, this is your request (told u I won't put ur nick so dun't worry). I hope u enjoyed this, muthabeepers! Lol JK…Peacez till next time,

**Your fellow partner **(in crime),

Alex


	2. Part 2

**When I got Raped **

**Summary** - A STRIATE guy is in for a BIG surprise when he decides to take a shortcut…you get the idea, **R** for gay actions, SO IF U MOFO-FOBIC…BEWARE! Fic dedicated to a 'yoai' crazed friend…2 parts long.

**Disclaimer - I own nothing that relates to Inuyasha (except stuffs that's on sale…with his brand name on it!…don't act dumb, you bums know exactly what I'm talking about…)**

_**PART 2**_

Inuyasha shook his head, his mouth still tightly closed.

"So open up and I'll be gentle." He said but Inuyasha still wouldn't open. "I promise I'll stop if you gag on it." He added.

Inuyasha looked at him if he's crazy. "Please." Inuyasha whimpered. "Don't do this to me." He pleaded again.

The guy sighed. "Look, for the last time, I want my cock in your mouth so open up." He ordered. "Don't get me hastily now." He warned. "You won't like it."

Inuyasha knew for sure he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He felt like dying. Inuyasha opened his mouth slowly, hating every second of it. "Please…" He started but was shut when the boss's cock press against his lips, trying to go in but Inuyasha closed immediately.

"Open." He demanded. He continued pushing in.

Inuyasha whimpered softly as he started to open, he felt the cock's head protruding into his slightly opened mouth, pressing against his teeth. Inuyasha knew the longer he stall, the more aggressive the guy would be so he opened up a little more, enough to let the head in at the rate it's pushing. Gosh, it tasted awful, at least to Inuyasha.

The guy growled but soon moaned when Inuyasha tried to push him out with his tongue. He gasped and tried to push in more, he succeeded to push 2 inches of his 8 inch cock in. "Uh…" He moaned as Inuyasha's tongue pushed against his head. "Oh yah…" He moaned in pleasure.

Inuyasha wanted to die. Oh how he wish he'll pass out any second so he won't have to suffer through this nightmare. As he tried to push the disgusting thing out of his mouth, more of it came. Inuyasha was starting to choke on the thing. He gagged softly, his hands trying to grab it and pull it out but the guys were holding on good.

The guy could hear Inuyasha gagged but loved it. "Oh come on…" He said softly. "I've only got about 3 inches in, that's not even half of what I want you to eat." He complained. "Now be a real man and eat it all."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he's hearing. This lunatic wants him to fit all of his fat and long prick into his mouth. The only way to do that is to have it down the throat. 'Hell, that's exactly what he wants…he wants to deep throat me…' Inuyasha whimpered. 'I can't take him…oh damn, I'm going to die!!' He gagged even more as the guy push more in. Inuyasha felt light headed and stopped struggling. The guy pushed more in, his cock head going down Inuyasha's throat, Inuyasha could barely breathe, he blacked out.

The guy frowned and quickly withdraw his cock. "Damn." He said as he bend down and slapped Inuyasha across the face. "Wake up dammit." He growled.

Inuyasha whimpered and opened his eyes. "Am I in hell?" He asked when he saw the guys.

The boss just glared and slap Inuyasha again. "You're quite alive and you'll be taking in more than 5 inch of my cock this time." He growled. "Don't you dare go out on me again." He threaten as he grabbed his cock and started pressing it against Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha, this time, allowed it to come in. He hoped the guy would be more gentle if he didn't struggle or nothing. Inuyasha tried his best not to gag as the cock slid down his sore throat. It was less painful since his throat had stretch slightly from before. Still, it was getting harder to breathe again.

The guy moaned. "Oh yeah, take it all." He moaned again. He look at Inuyasha. The boy's face was twisted. He sighed. 'Maybe I should stop.' He though when he heard Inuyasha starting to gag again. He pulled out slightly so Inuyasha could get some air, but then went back down, giving Inuyasha another inch of his cock.

Inuyasha whimpered and groaned. He felt horrible, his throat was so fricking sore. He hated the taste of cock and wanted badly to puke.

The guy started to pull back again, but this time completely. "Now that wasn't all bad was it?" He asked Inuyasha laughing.

Inuyasha coughed and coughed, gasping for air. He was surprise he didn't die of lack of air. "You bastard." Inuyasha groaned. His throat was so damn sore, making his voice raspy now.

"Ain't I?" He laughed. "Damn, you're turning me on so." He exclaimed. "Make him stand." He ordered his men and they obeyed.

"What, what are you doing?" Inuyasha growled, his voice sounding as if it's going to crack any second.

"I want to taste you." He replied, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen.

"Please don't." Inuyasha begged. "I'll do anything, please don't." He pleaded.

He felt his cock throb harder. "Sorry but I gotta take you in my mouth." He said, moving to his knees, grabbing Inuyasha's flaccid cock in one hand as he fondle Inuyasha's balls. "Damn, how exactly is it that you can remain soft even after that?" He asked, amazed.

"I'm not fucking horny for guys!" Inuyasha growled, answering the boss.

He smirked. "Yeah, but surely your body would respond." He grabbed the cock tighter.

Inuyasha whimpered.

"Does that feel good?" The boss asked as he started to squeeze more. He enjoy touching Inuyasha's soft cock.

"Hell no." Inuyasha replied. "It fucking hurts!" He growled. It really did, well, at least the idea of another man fondling and playing with his member hurt him…hurt his pride.

"Now really?" The guy grinned at Inuyasha. His grip loosened and he started to rub up and down Inuyasha's shaft. He was satisfied when moans emitted from his younger victim.

"Shit…" Inuyasha moaned. "Stop it…"

"You like it now huh?" The guy laughed. "Imma make you feel like a king." He started to fasten his pace.

Inuyasha gasped from the sudden pleasure. "Stop, stop…please." Inuyasha begged through moans.

"Why?" He guy ask. "You seem to enjoy it as much as I am." He added, feeling Inuyasha's cock got harder in his hands.

"I ain't …enjoying…this…" Inuyasha moaned again. It seemed hard to speak right then. He felt so good. 'Damn! This guy's great….' Inuyasha soon realized what he just thought. 'Dammit!' "Stop…" He pleaded now less enthusiastic.

"You don't sound like you mean it." He leaned in and kissed the now harden cock.

Inuyasha wanted to protest but couldn't find his voice. He kept finding himself moaning. No matter how badly he wanted to stop, he couldn't. 'Damn! I'm enjoying this!' Inuyasha finally admitted to himself. 'Omg, am I gay??' Inuyasha started to shudder at the thought.

The guy was happy at Inuyasha's silence except a few moans. He then couldn't control it, he wrap his mouth around the tip and started going down on it. He could feel it sliding down his throat. He emitted more moans from Inuyasha as he bopped his head up and down on the boy's cock.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Inuyasha never felt so good before. 'Shit, he's better than my girlfriends…' Inuyasha loved it so much, it felt oh so good. He could feel the guy's nose pressing against his crotch hairs. 'He's took in all of my 10 1/2 inch!' Inuyasha was amazed.

The guy quicken his pace and finally got his prize.

Inuyasha screamed as an intense orgasm he never felt before took over him. He moaned as the guy sucked and swallowed down his cum. "Oh…." Inuyasha gasped. None of his girlfriends could ever take it all. They would swallow barely half of it, leaving a big mess on his stomach, thighs and on their face, hair, and chest.

He finally pulled away. "Damn, you taste terrific." He complimented. He look up at Inuyasha, whose panting, and grinned. "You up for another blowjob?" He asked. "I want more of your juices." He leaned in and lick Inuyasha's now soft again cock.

Inuyasha was shocked to hear that, far more than disgusted. "Damn, you're such a fucking queer." He insulted, out of instinct.

The guy let out a growl. "I ain't no queer." He pinched Inuyasha's sensitive balls, causing the boy to whimper. "I just like to suck cute guys." He defended himself.

"That's still being a queer." Inuyasha argued, only to get slapped by one of the boss's guys who was holding his right arm.

"Watch your mouth faggot." He warned Inuyasha.

"If I don't know better, you're the faggot." Inuyasha growled.

The guy glared deadly at Inuyasha.

"Calm down man, you'll get to have him after I'm done." The boss grinned. "You won't be disappointed."

The dude smiled. "Thanks boss."

'He's planning to let his men fuck me?' Inuyasha didn't like that idea one bit. "Fuck you bastards!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "Fucking let me go you assholes!!!" He started squirming. 'No way in hell am I gonna let another one of them fags to suck me!!' He shook wildly, trying to get one of those damn faggots to let go of one of his limb so he could fight back with it. "LET ME GO FAGGOTS!"

"Stay still!" The boss slapped Inuyasha hard across the face.

Inuyasha completely froze out of shock. He wasn't expecting the blow at all. His cheek started to ache, turning red marking the guy's finger prints. 'Damn, he slaps as hard as Kagome when she's mad.'

"I've had enough." He growled at Inuyasha. "Do you want me to tie you down?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, though the idea is plainly repulsing. 'Fuck it, I can't do nothing…that bastard…' He badly wanted to hit him back.

"I'm sure you won't want to be tie down, I don't like it at least." He ran his fingers over Inuyasha's red right cheek. "Calm down and I'll make this the most pleasurable experience for you." He pulled close to Inuyasha's lips. "Trust me, I don't want to hurt you…" He kissed Inuyasha but this time didn't force the boy to open his mouth.

The kiss lasted only around 40 seconds, to Inuyasha's relief. He also realized the guy was a bit less aggressive on his lips. It almost feels like one of those kisses his girlfriends would give him.

"All of your insults had gotten me hornier." He informed Inuyasha, who gave him a 'you are crazy' look. "I want to fuck you right now."

"What?" Inuyasha asked freaked out. "Please no, anything but that." He started to feel himself scared. He never felt this way before except that day when he was 2, his mom left him at the daycare.

"If you're scared of the pain, I'll be real gentle." The guy assured. "I'll try my best to make it fun for the both of us."

"No, please." Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't want no cock up my ass, please don't do it." He pleaded. "I'll give you all my savings! I have more than 1 thousand right now, you can have it all! Just please let me go." He felt like crying again. The thought of the guy's cock in his ass, hell it'll ruin him. Even if no one would know, it'll stay with him all his life…taunting him. "Please…"

The guy felt kind of guilty for some reason he didn't know. 'You've done this more than once to a lot of boys, so why are you feeling guilty now?' He asked himself. 'Damn, you know you want to fuck his cute tight ass.' He frowned seeing a tear rolling down Inuyasha's cheek.

"Please…" Inuyasha kept repeating the word. Right now he's scared shitless.

The guy couldn't bare it. His conscience wouldn't allow him to continue. He leaned in and took Inuyasha's pleading mouth into his. To his surprise, Inuyasha kissed back.

"Please don't." Inuyasha pleaded after they pulled apart.

"Alright, I'll think about it." He gave Inuyasha a smile. "It depends on your behavior from now on." He grabbed Inuyasha's jaws. "I'll let you go, if you betray me and make a run for it, I'll fuck your brains out without a second thought you hear?"

Inuyasha quickly nodded. 'A few quick blows on your head and you won't be able to hurt me.' He quickly banish that thought when he realized that'll just get the guy's men to jump him. 'Damn, if only I could take them all on…where's the gang when I need them?' Inuyasha quietly cursed Miroku, Kouga, Naraku for not coming to his rescue.

The guy snap his fingers and immediately Inuyasha was freed.

Inuyasha stretched a bit. "Damn, you guys could of laid back a bit." He growled as he observe finger marks on his wrists.

"Bend over." The guy suddenly commanded Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Bend over, I want to see your cute ass." The guy ordered.

"…" Inuyasha gave him a weird look as if he's retarded of something. When relizing the guy wasn't joking, Inuyasha hesitated. 'Shit…should I?'

"Didn't you heard me?" He asked, annoyed.

Inuyasha looked around, hoping there was a way to get out.

"Don't even think about it." One of the guys growled, his eyes followed Inuyasha's and read the boy's mind. "Didn't you hear the boss? Bend down or I'll make you."

Inuyasha glared at him. "I will, but on two conditions." he thought cleverly.

The boss grinned at Inuyasha's demanding voice, it was a turn on for him. "What?" The boss ask, interested in what his prey is asking for.

"One, don't you dare stick your dick up my ass." Inuyasha said, but still not trusting them. "Two, after I do, let me go…alright?" He asked more than demanded.

"I'll think about the second one." The boss replied, causing Inuyasha to back up slightly. "Now bend over."

Inuyasha slowly turned around so that his backside would face the boss. He slowly, regretting every milli-second, bend over. He could feel a little breeze passing across his ass as well as his dangling cock and balls. As he stayed in that position, he never felt any more embarrassed in his entire life.

Here he is, the well known hot and tough stud in school, bending over naked for queers to check him out. Inuyasha badly wanted to die or at least for this to be a very bad dream. He knew it wasn't a dream though since he felt the pain very good.

"Nice, nice." The boss moved in and parted Inuyasha's cheeks to see Inuyasha's asshole better. "Damn, it's so cute." He reach out slightly before stopping himself. "I'm going to touch it, so don't be surprised." He said and then ran his finger up and down the tiny pink hole.

Inuyasha was about to protest about the touching but felt the finger right after the guy warned him. He quivered from the touch.

The guy dropped his finger, only to replace it with his tongue.

Inuyasha gasped. He quickly stood up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He turned around abruptly.

The guy didn't say anything, he just raise up a hand so his men wouldn't jump the boy. "I didn't see any harm in getting a taste of that wonderful hole." He replied.

Inuyasha just stared at him as if he's a lunatic. 'Shit, I gotta get out of this hellhole pronto!'

"Why? You do?" The guy added since Inuyasha didn't say anything but kept a long cold stare at him.

Inuyasha growled. "Shit yeah I do."

The boss gave him a frown.

'Damn…my and my big mouth.' "I uh, I mean it's kind of disturbing…" Inuyasha gave a nervous smile.

The guy grinned.

'Whew…' Inuyasha thought in relief.

"I guess so…" The guy steps closer to Inuyasha. "Baby, you don't know how much you're turning me on right now…."

"…" Inuyasha tried backing away.

"Fuck me and I'll give you everything you heart desires." The boss bribed, corning Inuyasha into a corner.

"Uh, it's ok…" Inuyasha smiled nervously, hiding that he's really scared shitless. "I'll um…pass."

The guy didn't seem like the person to take no too well. He put both arms on each side on Inuyasha against the wall, keeping Inuyasha from going anywhere. "Oh baby." He lean forward.

'OH SHIT.' Inuyasha instinctly ducked under and ran, heading for the opening of the alley.

Caught off guard, the men quickly ran after him.

"Let him go." The boss ordered, out of nowhere.

"But boss…" One of them started.

"I like a good chase." The boss explained.

"Oh man…that was like some horrible dream…" Inuyasha told himself as he head for his apartment. Fuck Kagome's, he ain't going back there.

_**HeavyDutyPLUS - Great, story done…dun dun dun…use your imagination…**_

**_MORAL - Never take any shortcuts in life, you don't know where it'll lead…(yeah, you might get raped!!! lol jk, but seriously, be careful…don't to into places you don't know, there's no telling what might happen…)_**

Your **ANTI-DRUG**

Alex

#P.S. Yes, I AM YOUR **ANTI-DRUG**.


End file.
